This invention relates to an atmosphere control apparatus for enabling patrons in a theater, for example, a movie theater, to vividly experience the same atmosphere as that in a movie scene or on stage.
Attempts so far to recreate the atmosphere in, for example, a movie scene, have largely been confined to briefly varying the ambient temperature in the theater. Providing even this simple atmospheric effect, however, has necessitated the installing of bulky equipment, with resultant high operating costs.